


feeling the heat

by Sisduke



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisduke/pseuds/Sisduke
Summary: “What do you want?”“That’s a dangerous question,” Stacie teased, drumming her trimmed nails against the surface of the bar, sticky from one too many beers being spilt over the years. Her eyes moved from person to person in the bar before they caught on her favorite place to rest her gaze.“I can’t give you Posen if you’re gonna say that,” Luke said flatly.





	feeling the heat

“Your sign’s out again, Luke.”

“Again? For fucks sake, can you-?”

Stacie cleared her throat to interrupt him, taking a pointed sip from her glass before starting to wipe down the bar.

They both knew that Luke was too cheap to hire an actual professional to fix his defunct sign, especially when Stacie’s degree was in electrical engineering and she was conveniently already one of his employees. However, they also both knew that this was the fifth time this month that the sign had gone out, despite Stacie’s best efforts to keep it from not doing that, and it was not in her job description as a bartender to be playing mechanic every week.

 _Not like he’s paying me extra to fix his fucking sign,_ Stacie thought bitterly.

“You want me to go outside and tinker with it till it comes alive again, you gotta offer me something worth my time,” Stacie said coolly, setting the rag to the side and leaning against the bar.

“Drinks on me for two weeks?” Luke suggested.

“You know I don’t drink like some of y’all do, dude,” Stacie reminded, jerking her chin in the direction of her sweating glass of water. “Besides, these-” she adjusted her neckline to shift the appearance of her cleavage- “rake in drink offers like you wouldn’t imagine.”

Luke ran a hand through his hair with a scowl, glaring at the sky as though cursing God for giving him an employee who was smart enough to evade his attempts to cut corners.

_Cheap bastard._

“What do you want?”

“That’s a dangerous question,” Stacie teased, drumming her trimmed nails against the surface of the bar, sticky from one too many beers being spilt over the years. Her eyes moved from person to person in the bar before they caught on her favorite place to rest her gaze.

Aubrey Posen swept around the main eating area with ease, her ponytail swishing with each minute movement of her head. She was all delicious tan, inked skin and mile-long legs on display for the world. Balanced on her right hand was a platter laden with a heartstopping amount of greasy onion rings, fries, and burgers. The smile on her face was obviously fake to Stacie, but she knew that, to the customers, it came off as friendly enough.

Stacie just knew her better than that.

“I can’t give you Posen if you’re gonna say that,” Luke said flatly, having watched as Stacie zoned out in the general direction of the blonde. “She’d castrate me if I even insinuated that I owned her.”

An absent hum was his only response, because at that moment Aubrey turned away from the table she had just served and locked eyes with Stacie. Her eyes crinkled at the corners, and her lips twitched just that much more to finally make her smile genuine.

“She has such a pretty smile,” Stacie sighed.

Luke rolled his eyes and reached over the bar to clap her on the shoulder. “I’m not touching that. Get back to work, and think about what you want.”

“Mhmm… yeah, talk to you later.”

“And fix my sign!”

“Uh-huh.”

Luke turned away from the woman, shaking his head as he walked back to his office. “Hopeless, the lot of you.”

-

It was a Friday night and the bar was alive with people of all walks of life. Stacie and Beca were being kept busy behind the bar by rowdy patrons while Chloe and Aubrey tried to keep up with the people filling the tables, running in and out of the kitchen as fast as was professional (at least, professional enough for a dive bar.) To add to the chaos, everything was hot and sticky on account of how many bodies were in the bar and the general Georgia humidity.

_Lovely._

Stacie mopped at her brow with a rag and let out a heavy breath. “It’s so hot.”

“You’re from California, shouldn’t you be used to this?” Beca looked even worse than Stacie did, and that was saying something given that they were both flushed and sweating from rushing up and down the bar trying to serve people. It was taking everything in them not to dunk themselves in the ice or shower themselves with the water guns.

“Southern California is _dry,_ ” Stacie whined. “Humidity? Almost never.”

“How do you think I feel?” Beca grimaced as she pulled her steadily curling ponytail away from the sweaty skin of her neck. “I’m from Detroit.”

She had to concede that point, because up until she’d moved to Georgia for college, she’d never really experienced any sort of weather other than summer; heat was her norm, even if humid heat wasn’t. Beca, on the other hand, was far more suited for cold weather.

The fact that it was 11PM and it was still sweltering and moist, though?

Absolutely unacceptable, and even Chloe, who grew up in _Florida,_ admitted as much.

_**Florida.** _

“I feel like I’m gonna pass out.” Aubrey shouldered between two people at the bar so she could lean against it, looking just as uncomfortable as the two bartenders. “I only have a few minutes to rest. Water?”

Stacie gave her a sympathetic smile and scooped some ice into a glass, picking up the gun to fill it with water, sliding it over to the blonde.

Aubrey took the glass gratefully and brought it to her lips, tilting it up as she downed the entire thing in one go. She set the glass down with a grunt and her eyelids fluttered as she savored the coolness of the drink in contrast to her overheating body.

Across from her, Stacie was really feeling the heat now, and it definitely wasn’t just the humidity anymore. Her lips parted as she watched the way Aubrey’s throat moved while she drank, and then she had to force down some sort of indecent noise when Aubrey dragged her wrist across her mouth to wipe off the excess water that had spilled out of the glass in her haste to finish the drink. And then, like a cherry on top of the almost softcore porn opening scene she had just put on, Aubrey’s tongue flicked out over her lips to wet them again, and Stacie couldn’t look away.

“I’ve gotta get back,” Aubrey said, breaking Stacie out of her reverie. “Thanks for the drink, Stace.”

“Anytime,” she replied automatically, her brain replaying what had been an entirely innocent set of actions over and over, imagining a progression of events that involved her grabbing Aubrey by the back of her neck and pulling her almost over the bar to kiss her and lick into her mouth and-

“Dude, you’re staring.” Beca nudged her in the side with her elbow, not faltering in her preparation of some drink or another. “Keep it in your pants, maybe?”

That finally snapped her completely out of her gutterbrain.

“You’re so gay, dude.”

“Fuck off, she’s hot.”

“Yeah, so are you. Just ask her out.”

Stacie sucked her lips in between her teeth and exhaled loudly through her nose, crossing her arms as she looked at Beca. “It’s not that easy.”

“Why is it not that easy?” Beca asked.

“Because she’s Aubrey!” Stacie hissed, whipping Beca with a rag. “She’s smart and funny and she has legs for days and a supremely nice pair of boobs and I know she could snap a man in half and I can’t just ask her out.”

Beca, in turn, elbowed her. “Fine, you can keep being a useless lesbian-”

“-I’m bi, you know that-”

“- but I’m going back to work.”

-

3AM.

A glorious hour.

Closing time.

Stacie all but collapsed into a chair in the main dining area, slumping onto the table with a loud and long groan. The chairs around the table scraped against the floor, but she didn’t have to look up to know who had joined her given that she hadn’t seen Luke since she’d gotten into work and Emily was probably cleaning up the kitchen with Jessica and Ashley for the night.

“I thought they’d never leave,” Chloe commented, puffing out her cheeks and frowning. “It’s like they don’t realize we want to go home.”

“You say that at the end of every shift, Chlo,” Aubrey replied, her sentence broken in the middle by a yawn.

“It’s always relevant.”

“Oh God, I have to drive home.” Stacie groaned again, the lethargy that came with a day of not sleeping followed by an eight hour shift at the bar finally seeping into her body. “Becs, play good music at my funeral.”

Aubrey chuckled and a soft, warm hand settled on the skin of her shoulder, left bare by the tank top she had worn to work. She traced circles into the skin with her thumb, finally getting Stacie to peek up at her from where she’d hidden in her arms. “I can give you a ride home if you don’t mind holding on tight.”

“What do you-?” Stacie started, but she trailed off when her sleep deprived brain finally caught up with what Aubrey meant. Caught up with the fact that Aubrey drove a fucking motorcycle and that if she accepted the offer of a ride she’d need to be in extremely close proximity to the woman who was driving her wild in the light of day and the dark of night (or in the dim light of the bar at night, but whatever.) “Oh.”

“You don’t have to!” she assured when Stacie still seemed unsure, retracting her hand. “I just figured-”

“No!” Stacie exclaimed, finally sitting up. When she glanced at Beca and Chloe they were both smirking at how completely uncool she was being.

_Those smug bi-_

“I can pick you up for your shift tomorrow, too, so you don’t have to call an Uber or something since your car is here…” Aubrey pursed her lips, trying to reign in the nervous rambling that she was beginning to sink into the longer Stacie didn’t answer.

“Thank you, Aubrey,” she finally said, smiling with obvious exhaustion in her eyes. “I appreciate it.”

Aubrey grinned right back at her.

_She has dimples._

-

“Stacie likes you,” Chloe said bluntly, stabbing at the last of the salad in front of her, her cheek propped up on her palm.

Aubrey choked on her sweet tea and hurried to set it down and grab a napkin to cough into. She glared at Chloe throughout her fit, finally using the napkin to wipe at her mouth and then dabbing gently at the tears that had filled her eyes. “What did you just say?” she croaked.

“Stacie likes you,” she repeated, looking up from her meal to blankly stare at her late lunch companion.

It looked like Aubrey wanted to ask so many questions, but all that came out of her mouth was a strangled sound of complete confusion as she struggled to find the words to express how what the fuck she felt about what Chloe had just said.

“Did I break you?”

“Uhhh…”

“Aubrey.”

“Chloe, what the fuck?” Aubrey hissed, roughly running a hand through her hair and making it even messier than her helmet already had. Chloe made a vague gesture at her general head area and she scowled but did as was implicitly told, reaching up and tying her hair back into a more presentable ponytail.

“Why’re you ‘what the fuck’ing me? I thought I was being clear!” Chloe let her fork drop onto the table and she leaned against the wall on her side of the booth.

Aubrey stared at her incredulously and pressed the heels of her palms into her temples in exasperation. “What do you mean when you say that Stacie likes me?”

“I mean that Stacie likes you as in she looks at you and I feel uncomfortable witnessing how much she looks like she wants to rail you into the fourth dimension,” Chloe explained.

Aubrey blinked at Chloe and then tilted her head back to look up at the ceiling, loosing a long, heavy sigh. “Chloe Reagan Beale, what am I going to do with you?”

“What?!”

“You’re so crass, and we are in public, in case you’ve forgotten,” Aubrey scolded, making a twirling motion with her finger to remind Chloe that, yes, they were in a restaurant and that, yes, there were people around them enjoying their lunches, probably not wanting to hear about the adventures of the employees of a dive bar.

“You’re avoiding my point.”

“There was a point to you telling me that Stacie wants to rail me into the fourth dimension?”

“You should ask her out.”

Aubrey rolled her eyes. “Stacie doesn’t like me like that. You’re probably just imagining that she is because you want her to like me because I like her.”

“Did you not see her falling over herself when you offered to give her a ride home?” Chloe asked, drawing patterns in the surface of the table to occupy her hands.

“Stacie thinks my bike is a death trap.”

“Stacie thinks your bike is sexy as hell.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Chloe,” Aubrey said, shaking her head and flagging down their waiter to get the check.

Neither of them missed the withering look in his eyes when he looked at them, especially when he looked over at Aubrey and took in her tattoos, then sliding his gaze over to Chloe and her piercings.

“Tough crowd,” Chloe remarked once the man has left them with the promise that he’d be returning shortly to collect the bill. She looked back at Aubrey, raising her eyebrows. “Think about this, at least. She likes you. I know it.”

“Chloe…”

“Promise you’ll consider what I said.”

“Fine, I promise.”

-

Despite it being her day off, Stacie inexplicably found herself back at the bar because her circadian rhythms were fucked due to a) insomnia and b) the fact that her shifts tended to fall between 6PM and 3AM.

Really gives a girl some weird sleep to wake hours.

“This seat taken?”

Stacie snapped her eyes away from Jesse and Donald at the bar and to her favorite blonde waitress as she slid into the seat opposite Stacie. “What’re you doing here, Posen? It’s your day off.”

“It’s your day off too, if I’m not mistaken,” Aubrey retorted, reaching over and stealing Stacie’s drink, taking a long sip before over-exaggeratedly “ahh”ing and sliding it back over. “See you’re sticking to your guns.”

“I don’t like being out of control of myself,” Stacie replied, as she always did when someone commented on her drinking habits (or lack thereof.)

“I don’t either,” Aubrey agreed, adjusting herself so that her right ankle was crossed over her left knee and she had one arm thrown over the back of her chair. “It’s lucky that I have a high alcohol tolerance.”

Oh, did Stacie know about Aubrey Posen’s famed alcohol tolerance.

(Long story short, it’d kind of become a game for people who worked at the bar to challenge Aubrey to drinking contests, always ending in the same way with some bizarre moment where the challenger woke up in a compromising position somewhere in the bar and Aubrey would inform them of whatever weird thing they’d done while shitfaced.

The last time Stacie had done it she’d woken up in the break room missing her socks, though not her shoes, and with a broken wrist.

Aubrey didn’t tell her what she’d done, saying that it was too embarrassing for her to recount and that she didn’t want Stacie to have to go through the pain of knowing what she’d done.

She vowed never again.)

“Circling back to my question,” Stacie said, dropping her chin into her palm and looking at Aubrey expectantly. “Why’re you here?”

“Can I not just want to come to a shitty dive bar that I also happen to work at on my day off?” Aubrey asked, quirking a challenging brow at Stacie.

“I know you have money, so why not go somewhere more upscale?”

“Do you mean for my day off or to work?” Aubrey teased.

Stacie frowned at that, not having really thought about the fact that Aubrey had money and could certainly make use of her degree or talents elsewhere, but chose to stay at their shitty little bar.

“Why do you work here?” Stacie questioned. She wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to know the answer, but she asked anyway, because otherwise she wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about it.

“Job market’s kind of shitty for a fresh college grad, Luke’s nice enough, and I happen to enjoy the presence of my coworkers,” Aubrey listed easily, reaching over to tap Stacie on the forehead. “Why do you work here when you’ve got such a beautiful brain full of great ideas in there.”

“The job market’s shitty, Luke’s nice, and I like my coworkers.” Stacie grinned smugly at Aubrey when the other woman shook her head, an amused smile gracing her lips, revealing those ever-so-alluring dimples.

“Alright, then. Keep your secrets.”

“Don’t quote memes at me, Posen! And they’re not secrets if I’m telling you.”

“You just copied what I said!”

“It was true.”

Aubrey narrowed her eyes at Stacie before reaching over and flicking her nose, earning a squawk of offense from the brunette across the table from her.

“Rude!”

“Am I no longer included in the list of coworkers you like?”

“You could never be taken out of your number one spot,” Stacie joked, though there was a strong undertone of sincerity in her voice when she said it.

Aubrey softened and she laughed, taking Stacie’s drink again and sipping from it. “I’m glad I’m appreciated.”

“I’ll always appreciate you, Posen. And if someone doesn’t, I’ll fuck up their shit.”

“I’ll make sure to pass on the message, don’t worry.”

“Good.”

-

“Stacie Conrad, just the gal I wanted to see!” a familiar voice called over the music of the bar and the noise of the patrons.

An easy grin spread across Stacie’s face as she finished pouring a line of shots for a group of girls celebrating something or other (a birthday, maybe.) “Calamity error 404 last name not found, as I live and breathe. Haven’t seen you around here lately. Budweiser and Irish whiskey?”

“You know me so well, baby,” Calamity purred as she slid onto a barstool and leaned against the polished wood of the bar. “How long’s it been, Conrad? Three months?”

“Going on four months now, Cal,” Stacie replied, sliding the beer over and pouring out the shot.

Calamity raised her shot to Stacie before knocking it back with a practiced ease. She set the shot glass down and shrugged out of her jacket, draping it over the bar. “I’ve been super busy with Evermoist.”

“I can’t believe you actually named your band Evermoist.” Stacie shook her head and checked up and down the bar to make sure no one needed anything before resting her weight on her forearms in front of Calamity. “Why did you do that to yourselves?”

“It was a joke and then it just kinda stuck.” She shrugged and took a swig of her beer. “And now we’re just Evermoist, and we can’t really change that since people know us and branding issues.”

Stacie hummed and tossed her head to fix her hair. “Oh, woe is the life of an up-and-coming pop punk band with an incredibly unfortunate name.”

“Oh, go fuck yourself, Conrad.” Calamity lightly pushed Stacie’s shoulder, earning a laugh from the bartender as she leaned back in to continue their conversation.

Unbeknownst to the pair, Aubrey was watching closely, having been fully prepared to take her break and get a quick drink and some food before getting back to work. Her brow was creased and there was a deep frown on her lips as stared.

“Oh, Calamity’s back in town,” Chloe observed with a touch of annoyance, suddenly appearing beside Aubrey with a considering expression.

“She certainly is,” Aubrey said quietly, watching how the proximity between Stacie and Calamity seemed to be getting smaller and smaller as the seconds wore on and the conversation appeared to become more intimate.

It didn’t sit well with her at all.

“It’s slow. Take your break and get her attention,” Chloe whispered, nudging her towards the bar. “Show her some of that Posen charm!”

“Posen’s aren’t known for their charm!” Aubrey hissed back, but Chloe had already shoved her forward and hurried away before she could be used as an excuse for Aubrey to not go over and interrupt whatever the hell was going on between Calamity and Stacie.

Aubrey took a deep breath before walking up to the bar and sliding onto the barstool next to Calamity, her lips automatically curling into a smile when she looked at Stacie.

“Aubrey! You taking your break? Need a drink?” Stacie asked, the smile she had been wearing while talking to Calamity growing a bit more with the appearance of Aubrey. “Water? Soda?”

“A water would be great, Stace, thanks,” Aubrey said before turning and pretending like she’d just noticed that Calamity was beside her, ignoring the discerning look that the other woman was sending her. “Haven’t seen you in a long time, Cal. How’s life been?”

“Life’s been pretty good. Evermoist is getting noticed by some pretty important people,” Calamity said. She took a long sip of her beer, narrowing her eyes at Aubrey when she noticed her stony expression.

“You actually went with Evermoist?” Aubrey scrunched her nose at that, and where before Stacie’s tone had been teasing, Aubrey sounded almost derisive.

Calamity hummed, matching Aubrey’s glare with a cool eyebrow raise.

Stacie finally turned back around with Aubrey’s water in hand, but she faltered when she saw the two women engaged in a fierce staring contest, Calamity tilting her head as she flicked her eyes over Aubrey and Aubrey with her jaw clenched. “Uh, guys?”

Neither woman broke eye contact.

“Guys!” Stacie said, raising her voice a little and punctuating her attempt to get their attention by setting Aubrey’s water down a bit more loudly than she normally would have.

“Y’know, I just realized I have somewhere to be,” Calamity said, her voice taking on a strange tone as she critically assessed the blonde in front of her. She drained the last of her beer and slapped a handful of bills onto the bar, giving Stacie a meaningful look. “It’s in front of you. Eyes open, Conrad.”

With that, Calamity grabbed her jacket, tugged it on, and was out of the bar as quickly as she had appeared.

Stacie stared after her in confusion before looking at Aubrey, brow furrowed. “What the hell was that?”

“I don’t pretend to understand Calamity,” Aubrey replied, turning back to take a long drink of her water, not meeting Stacie’s eyes. She hated the fact that she felt so jealous of Calamity, especially since Stacie wasn’t hers to be jealous or possessive of.

Stacie just continued to frown in the direction of the bar entrance, mulling over Calamity’s words.

_It’s in front of you. Eyes open, Conrad._

The only thing in front of her was Aubrey.

_Eyes open._

-

It had been a relatively slow Thursday, overall. Stacie and Beca had had enough downtime to start playing Fuck, Marry, Kill, and then promptly had a long argument about who was the most attractive when it came to Chris Evans, Chris Hemsworth, and Chris Pine. They’d managed to drag Luke, Chloe, and Emily into the argument, and no one really won because Emily said Evans, Stacie and Chloe said Hemsworth, and Luke and Beca said Pine.

“Have you seen Hemsworth’s arms?” Stacie asked disbelievingly, flexing her own arms at Luke and Beca to illustrate her point. “He literally plays the role of a god!”

“Hemsworth’s arms aren’t all that, Stacie.” Luke rolled up his sleeve and raised his left arm to flex in response, illustrating _his_ point.

Stacie opened her mouth to refute his point when there was a shout of pain from the tables, drawing all of their attention to the scene unfolding just a ways away from all of them.

Aubrey was holding the wrist of a sleazy looking man in a white-knuckled grip while her other hand hyperextended the man’s fingers. Her eyes were blazing with fury and she, in a quick move, twisted his wrist while keeping his fingers extended, eliciting another scream. “Ow, ow, ow! Let me go, psycho bitch!”

“Aubrey!” Chloe looked like she was about to hurry over, but Aubrey gave her a look thick with meaning and the redhead remained where she was stood, worry shining in her eyes.

She turned back to the man and pressed harder, her stoic expression not changing in the face of his screaming. “If you ever think it’s okay to touch someone without their consent, think again.” And then she shoved him so hard he toppled and fell out of his chair before stalking out of the bar, sidestepping Chloe and Luke when they tried to stop her.

“Shit,” Stacie cursed, throwing her rag down on the bar and making to go around the bar, only to be grabbed by Beca. She turned to glare at her, raising an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

“She just brushed off her boss and her best friend,” Beca reminded, releasing her wrist. “Are you sure you want to be bothering her?”

“I…” Stacie wanted to think that she was special to Aubrey, just like Aubrey was special to her, but she wasn’t too sure if she was special enough to not get yelled at by an almost absolutely seething blonde who just almost broke a dude’s fingers. “Fuck.”

Beca gave her a sad look and reached up to pat her on the shoulder. “Give her time to cool off and catch her after the shift’s over.”

Stacie looked over at the door that Aubrey had just exited, a deep frown marring her features. “Fine.”

“Just a few hours, Conrad. Patience is a virtue.”

“Someone needs to take Pinterest away from you.”

-

“Hey, biker girl.”

Aubrey halted in the movement of pulling her helmet on, slowly lowering it and looking up at Stacie, the woman probably ten feet ahead of her. “Hey, Stace. Need a ride home again?”

Stacie slowly shook her head and rocked on her feet, the corner of her lip pulled into her mouth as she tried to figure out how best to go about talking to Aubrey. She’d had a few hours to come up with something, anything, but she’d been too consumed by her anger and worry to think beyond mixing drinks and fixing a pleasant smile on her face for customers. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Aubrey softened a little at the way Stacie’s eyes shone with concern-- concern for her. She swung her leg over the side of her bike and walked up to the brunette, repositioning her helmet so it was cradled in her right arm. A small smile crossed her lips as she looked up at Stacie, her hand raising to cup her cheek. “Thank you for worrying, but I’m fine.” Her eyes darted away for a moment, darkness shadowing the hazel color. “Nothing I haven’t dealt with before.”

Warm fingers tangled with hers against Stacie’s cheek, and she looked back to see Stacie watching her closely. “I wish it wasn’t something you dealt with so often that it became your norm. I wish I could do something.”

Her next words went unspoken, but they were loud in Stacie’s eyes:

_I wish I could protect you._

Aubrey tenderly swept her thumb up and down Stacie’s cheek. “Just keep being yourself, Stacie.”

“What do you think ‘myself’ is, Aubrey?” Stacie asked, her voice deepening and her lips remaining parted as she tried not to move, not wanting Aubrey to stop touching her.

“Smart-” she took a step closer- “funny-” she tilted her head a bit, angling- “teasing-” her hand shifted and her thumb brushed against the corner of her lips- “gorgeous,” she listed breathlessly, her irises swallowed by her pupils.

“Aubrey,” Stacie said softly, her eyes half-open as she leaned in slightly. “May I-”

“Please,” Aubrey whispered.

Stacie lowered her head and met Aubrey’s lips with a small amount of hesitance, barely putting any pressure.

That was not gonna fly with Aubrey.

She’d waited far too long for this kiss for Stacie to be slow and soft. There was time for that later.

Aubrey broke away to set her helmet down and then looped her arms around Stacie’s neck, pulling her down to crash their lips together with the heat and passion she’d craved from the woman for months now. Since she’d felt Stacie pressed hard against her back when she gave her a ride home; since their shared day off together, spent flirting on the down low; since she’d felt the hot spark of jealousy when she saw Calamity and Stacie together.

She moaned into Stacie’s mouth when she scraped her teeth over her bottom lip. Stacie took the opportunity and licked into Aubrey’s mouth, guiding her back until she felt the seat of her bike behind her, knocking her legs apart and pressing her thigh up against her.

“Fuck,” Aubrey breathed, her fingers moving up and tangling in Stacie’s thick, dark hair, tugging lightly to get the woman’s attention back.

Stacie didn’t seem keen to respond, instead beginning to mouth over her jaw and the tan column of her neck, nipping.

“Stacie,” Aubrey said thickly, tugging again to bring Stacie back to her eye level. “Do you want to go out with me sometime?”

“We’re out right now,” Stacie teased. She looked deliciously disheveled with kiss swollen lips and mussed hair, almost to the point of distracting Aubrey from her goal.

“Fucking-”

“You told me that I was a tease,” Stacie whispered, leaning in again so they weren’t quite kissing, but their lips were brushing. “I’ll give you a tease.”

Aubrey suppressed a shiver, but she pulled Stacie’s hair a third time, glaring at her. “Will you go on a date with me, Stacie?”

“Hmmm…” she hummed, her hands sliding down Aubrey’s body to settle in her back pockets, made only slightly awkward by the fact that she was still pressed against her bike. “I think I can fit you into my busy schedule.”

“Stacie, I swear-”

“Yes, I would love to go on a date with you,” Stacie finally answered, a playful smirk curling across her lips. “Now can we get back to making out?”

“I think we should table the making out-”

“-what?!-”

“-until we get back to my apartment,” Aubrey finished in a purr, moving so she was speaking directly into Stacie’s ear, lips ghosting over the sensitive skin there. “Then we can have some fun.”

“Oh my god, you’re going to kill me before we even have sex.”

“Maybe not before, but have you ever heard of la petite mort?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you felt about this in the comments or yell at me on tumblr @sisdukewrites!


End file.
